rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Jungle (I)
~'' ''"Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here every day '' ''You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play '' ''If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually '' ''You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me." ~'' '''Kingdom of Haven' Cardinal City Mid City District The Mid City District was always loud. The streets were usually the rowdiest around this time, filled with the drunken remnants of the day's workforce. It was a place of many contradictions. Young and old, rich and poor, content and wanting, Cardinal's "betwixt and between", as it was called, continuously swam within the depths of itself. It was an ever-living contradiction and its residents were of those who seemed to always be unsure, not just of themselves, but of those around them. CKSH! Bursting through the window and into a lengthy, ragged hallway, a figure, dressed in all black, surged forward, dashing down the hall and leaving the mess of glass behind them. Flitters of black flashed by as the phantom flew after their fleeing target. His name? Raymond Blank, a high ranking officer of Haven's Royal Army (HRA), those whose job encapsulated the safety of the residents of the Kingdom, most importantly, Cardinal's Inner City District. Said soldier had made a mad dash down the stairs. His breaths were short, labored, and curses sputtered from his mouth. He struggled to breathe with each hastened step, trying to manage down the winding staircase. Unfortunately for Raymond, his proudly worn, armored uniform had worked against him today. The black blur was on his tail, zipping past the rooms as if but a whisper, the only thing visible under the hood being a white, animal-shaped mask, reminiscent of a feline creature. With painted on black whiskers, curled lips, and slits for eyes, it looked,'' misleading as it was, quite cute. On the second-to-last step, Raymond just ''had to trip, didn't he? Tumbling into a messy roll and slamming against the first-floor wall, he rushed to scramble to his feet and spun around. "RAAAAGH!!" He roared, raising his right hand and using his other to clench his forearm. A collection of pressured electricity crackled in front of his palm and- PHOOM! -just like that, a chunk of the hallway was gone, blasted away by Raymond's shockwave. "Hargh!" The officer gasped, flying back into the wall behind him and tumbling down the remainder of steps. His arm crackled with remnant electricity. Despite the pain, he managed to his feet again, clutching his arm and looking for the nearest exit. ...T-There! Willing himself to move, the officer rushed out of the hotel stairway and into the main lobby, throwing tables and chairs asunder. "Outta the way! Move!" He spat. The receptionist had hidden behind his counter, whimpering, as the other residents ran every which way, frightened by the sudden blast from above. Raymond rushed out onto the streets, droplets of rain cascading onto his crew-cut, brown hair, slicking the follicles to his scalp. It was pouring outside, heavily. However, that didn't stop the man from running for his life. He was sure that blast had taken care of them. That was the biggest one he'd ever made. It definitely should've blown them away. However, no matter how fast he ran, Raymond couldn't shake the ever creeping feeling that his pursuer was close enough to grab his shoulder... and yank him back. He made a left turn, then a right, then another left, two more rights, and finally one more left, soon realizing that his body couldn't keep up with his emotions. He was running on fumes. No person should've been running that fast with that much armor on. After a while, he stopped and caught his breath, inhaling a big gulp of air, exhaling deeply, and resting his hands against his knees. Before Raymond had run out of steam he'd hidden within an alleyway on a fairly secluded street. It wasn't well known, even to him, which, in his mind, was the best place to hide from miscreants like these. You couldn't be too careful. Hopefully, they hadn't caught up, whoever they were. "I... think I lost them..." He sputtered through heavy breaths, running a hand through his wet hair. Looking up and around, Raymond made sure no one had followed. Peeking out of the alleyway, he turned his head left, and right, just to be sure. "...No one." He sighed, pressed his back against the wall and slid down slowly, starting to recount the reason behind why that thing ''was pursuing him. However, he soon found himself too tired to think, starting to unwind from the stress. "...fuck. Thank-" ''"God...?" ... ...Who said that? Whipping his head left once more, Raymond blinked, then turned to the right... It was at that very moment that his heart sank into his stomach, as his eyes landed on the one thing he'' never, in his entire life, would've thought to scare him so deeply. There, peering into his eyes, was none other than that nefarious kitten mask. The feline tilted its head and Raymond could've sworn those curled lips quirked up a little. '''How...?' How in the world did they find him?! He'd hidden so well! He made sure no one had followed him! He even checked twice!! Nonetheless, said figure was sitting in the same fashion as he, arms resting against their knees and back against the wall. In his fully-gloved right hand was a sleek, gleaming, black dagger. It was laced with silver around its edges and equipped with a basic hilt, the grip unable to be fully seen within the figure's loose clutch. Raymond's eyes slowly trailed right back up to mask. "Meow." XDenshaX (talk) 06:25, November 29, 2019 (UTC) 'Little taste test for erbody.' Category:Dennys Category:The Crusade (series) Category:TC Chapters Category:Story